Fly By
by MayMayPerson
Summary: Rated M for future lemons and swearing. Don't like, don't read. Full summary inside. FAX
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Max, Iggy, Nudge and Ella are all in a band called Fly By. It all starts out innocent, but when a boy named Fang and his younger siblings Gazzy and Angel meet Fly By, everything turns upside down. A story of love, mischief, and, of course, music. All Max-POV.

**Warning:** Rated M for a reason, people! Contains Fax and Lemons in future chapters.

**Disclaimer: **DNON.

----------------

It's not easy being the lead singer of a popular band. You have to deal with paparazzi, crazed fans, and slipping up and making yourself look stupid. Trust me that last one happens to me quite often.

"Max, ten minutes till show time!" one of the stage hands told me.

"Thanks," I replied. I checked my reflection one last time in the mirror, fluffing up my brownish-blonde hair and I stepped out of my dressing room in a pair of black skinny jeans, a loose yellow short-sleeved shirt, and my trusty gray high-top Converse I wore to every concert. I walked briskly to where my bandmates Iggy, drums, Ella, lead guitar, and Nudge, bass, waited. Iggy and Ella were my older brother and younger sister. Nudge was my best friend in high school and a damn good bassist. They were all dressed more or less like me.

"Is Fly By ready to go on?" a different stage hand asked.

"Ready, guys?" I asked.

"Hell yes!" Iggy shouted.

"Totally! Can you believe this is our last show of this tour? Then we get to go back to college in Arizona! That'll be so fun! I hope we blend in—" Nudge started, but got cut off by Ella.

"We're ready, Max. Let's go rock the house!" Ella said.

"Alright. Fly By is ready!" I yelled to the stage hand. Us four stacked fists as we always did (don't ask me why, it was just our thing) and Iggy, Ella, and Nudge went to stage. A different stage hand handed me my silver microphone and I went below to the elevator/trapdoor thing.

I heard the band play the interlude to our hit song Brown Eyes and the elevator/trapdoor thing started slowly rising. Before I emerged on stage, I started to sing.

_In your brown eyes, I walked away_

_In your brown eyes, I couldn't stay_

The crowd started screaming as I appeared on stage at that last word.

_In your brown eyes, you'll watch her go_

_Then turn the record on_

_And wonder what went wrong_

_What went wrong?_

The crowd cheered extremely loud as I went into the first chorus.

_If everything was everything  
__  
But everything is over_

_Everything could be everything_

_If only we were older_

_Guess it's just a silly song about you_

_And how I lost you_

_And your brown eyes_

_In your brown eyes, I was feeling low_  
_  
'cause they're brown eyes and you never know_  
_  
Got some brown eyes, but a soft face_  
_  
I knew that it was wrong_  
_  
So baby, turn the record on_  
_  
Play that song_

_Where everything was everything_  
_  
But everything is over_  
_  
Everything could be everything_  
_  
If only we were older_  
_  
Guess it's just a silly song about you_  
_  
And how I lost you_  
_  
And your brown eyes_

_Everything was everything_  
_  
But baby it's the last show_  
_  
Everything could be everything_  
_  
But it's time to say goodbye so_  
_  
Get your last fix, and your last hit_  
_  
Grab your old girl with her new tricks_  
_  
Honey yeah, it's no surprise_  
_  
I got lost in your brown eyes_

_In your brown eyes_  
_  
Brown, brown eyes_  
_  
Your brown eyes_  
_  
Brown, brown eyes_  
_  
Got some brown eyes_  
_  
Brown, brown eyes_  
_  
Brown eyes_

The song faded out and the crowd practically blew my eardrums out. We played a couple more less-important songs and left. It was nearly midnight once we finally got out, and we were bombarded by thousands of fans for twenty minutes more or less. The tour was finally over and we could get back down to earth. Fame has its privileges, but just being home not worrying about anyone hassling you to get stuff done is the best.

"So, when does school start?" Iggy asked once we were back at our hotel room in Dallas.

"Already started," Ella informed him. Damn, I forgot about the whole college thing.

"So we're going in at the middle of the semester? Great," he said.

"Okay, guys! Great show tonight! You guys rocked!" our overly-enthusiastic manager Jeb Batchelder said. Well, more like yelled. "Now, come on! Get to sleep! Early rise tomorrow to get on the plane to Phoenix!"

"'Kay, Jeb," I said. "Night, guys!"

"Night," three voices echoed. I slipped into my pajamas and slid into my bed. Hopefully I got some sleep tonight.

—Eight Hours Later—

"Up and at 'em, Fly By!" Jeb yelled. I groaned and buried my face into my pillow, mentally begging for five more minutes. "Come on, we've got a plane to catch!"

My cell phone rang. "Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Hi, Max!" a voice said. I immediately recognized the voice as my mom's.

"Hey, Mom! What's up?" I said.

"Not much. Just checking up on my big-shot daughter," she joked.

"Ha ha. Really, Mom, Fly By's not that big," I told her.

"Well, anyway, I have the house ready for you all. I'll meet you at the airport to pick you up," she said.

"Okay. Well, I gotta go before your boyfriend puts us all in a sack and drags up to the airport," I joked. It was true; our manager was dating my mom. Kinda gross, especially when they kiss in front of us.

"Okay. See you soon, Max!"

"Bye, Mom."

I snapped my cell phone shut and got dressed. Within fifteen minutes, we were all headed out of the hotel, luggage in hand, headed toward the limo to take us to the airport headed for home. We got to the airport at nine am, just in time to board our flight.

After what seemed like forever, but was really only about four hours, we touched ground in Phoenix. We exited our plane and got our suitcases from that conveyer belt thing. Wouldn't it be fun to ride one of those? I think it would be.

"Max!" I heard a familiar voice say. It was Mom.

"Hey, Mom," I said, hugging her. Iggy, Ella, and Nudge each hugged her after I did. Jeb pecked her cheek and Iggy pretended to barf.

"So, ready to get home?" she asked.

"Yup," we all stated. We walked to the parking lot where Mom parked her car. We got in and the ride home was short and sweet. Once we got to our house, we ran over one another to get out of the cramped car and into our respective rooms. We hadn't been home in about a year so we were stoked to finally be back.

We all finally got settled in, and the rest of the day was uneventful.

—Wednesday Morning, 7:45am—

"Bye, kids! Have fun!" Mom called from her van after she dropped us off at Arizona State University. No, we weren't going to stay in the dorms, so any of you out there that go to ASU, don't bother looking for us.

We went to the Dean's office to get our schedules, and unfortunately none of us had any classes together. I had Science first, so I headed off in the direction the classroom was on my map.

I finally got to class, maybe five minutes late, and handed the professor the slip of paper he needed to sign saying that I showed up to class.

"Class, this is our new student. Care to introduce yourself, Ms. Ride?" the professor said.

"Sure. I'm Max Ride, lead singer of Fly By," I said bluntly. A couple of people's jaws dropped and a few got wide eyed.

"Ms. Ride, you can sit in the back in the empty seat next to Mr. Martinez," the professor told me, pointing to the vacant seat next to a guy with longish black hair wearing all black. I made my way over to him and my cheeks reddened a little. Hey, he was kinda hot. I sat down and got out a notebook. The professor started lecturing about genes or something and I barely payed attention.

The boy next to me nudged my elbow with his own and I looked at him with a what-the-hell-do-you-want look. He gestured toward the table we shared with his onyx black eyes and I looked down.

_I'm Fang,_ was written on the corner of his notebook. I wrote _Max_ on a scrap of paper I tore out of my notebook.

_Are your really that Max? From Fly By?_ He wrote.

_Yup._ I wrote.

_Cool._ He wrote.

I thought of what to write next and got it. _Wanna sit with me, my brother, sister, and friend at lunch?_

Fang hesitated, and then wrote _Sure._

I smiled at him slightly and he looked away from me. I was starting to like this guy.

--------------

**A/N: I hope you liked this first chapter! Song was Brown Eyes by Lady GaGa. R&R, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Twelve-thirty finally came, which meant one thing: lunch time. I escaped my English class and looked for Fang where he said he would meet me for lunch. I found him right where he had specified in first period, right under the spiral staircase by the cafeteria.

"Hey, Fang," I said casually.

"Hey," he said. I looked around and saw Iggy and Ella approaching from a nearby hallway.

"Damn, this place is so confusing," Iggy muttered. Then he looked at Fang. "And who's this? Does Max already have a guy?"

"I'm Fang," he said plainly.

"Great to meetcha, bro," Iggy said, sticking out his hand. Fang took it and quickly released it. "You don't know how tiring it is to hang out with these two all the time, even though they are my sisters."

"I know the feeling," Fang said.

"You've got a sister?" Ella asked. "I'm Ella, by the way.

"I've got a younger brother and sister," Fang plainly stated. He seemed pretty blunt about stuff. "Nice to meet you, Ella." Ella blushed.

"Where the hell is Nudge?" I asked myself.

"I'm here!" I heard her say from a few feet away. "Sorry! I got lost! Oh, who's this?" she asked.

"Fang. You're…Nudge?" Fang said.

"Yup. So, what's for lunch? I hope it's something good, not like the stuff we had in high school. That stuff sucked!" Nudge babbled.

"Actually, the food here's halfway decent," Fang told her as we walked into the cafeteria.

We got into the shortest of four lunch lines and pretty much asked random questions to Fang to get to know him and vice versa. I found out that his brother, Gazzy, is four years younger than him and his sister, Angel, is six years younger. Fang isn't emo or goth, he just likes wearing black. His parents died in a car crash when he was twelve and he lives in his own apartment a few miles from the university. We got our lunch, pizza, and headed for a table in the corner Fang directed us to.

"So, how do you guys like ASU so far?" Fang asked once we sat down.

"Well, this place is alright, I guess," I told him, taking a bite out of my pizza. "Wow, this is actually—"

"Yo, Fang!" someone yelled, sitting next to Fang. Someone else sat next to me and said, "Whatcha up to, Fang?"

"Hey, Sam. Ari," Fang said, sounding a little embarrassed. "Max, Iggy, Ella, Nudge, these are my pains in the ass, Sam and Ari. Sam, Ari, this is Fly By."

"Well, well, well, Fly By. Who would've thought Fang could have a chance to fuck a singer?" Ari said.

"Ex_cuse_ me?!" I said, almost choking on my pizza.

"I said who would've thought—" he began, but I cut him off.

"I heard what you said, nimrod," I told him, slapping him across the face.

"Max!" Nudge exclaimed.

"Eh, it's okay. Ari's a fucking pervert," Fang said. Sam just sat there, saying nothing.

Ari recovered and said, "Well, if Fang can't fuck you, may I?"

I smacked him again. "No."

"Ari lay off," Fang said, obviously embarrassed that his so-called friend was saying this stuff.

"What? Come on, Fang," Ari said. I was gonna smack this boy again. "I bet she's great in bed."

I smacked him. Again.

"Ari shut your trap. She's beating the shit out of you," Fang said. "You're already getting a bruise." I looked and there was indeed a spot of purple rising where I've been slapping him.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you that hard," I apologized.

"It's okay…" Ari said and leaned in close. "…if you'll kiss me." Smack.

"Not sorry anymore," I said. Fang chuckled.

"Woah, Fang, did you just chuckle?" Sam asked, shocked.

"Well, Ari just got bitch-slapped," Fang stated. "It was amusing." I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway," Fang continued, "I was wondering if you guys wanted to come to this club with me and the guys Friday. It's the best in the city."

"Sure!" Nudge blurted out.

"I guess," Iggy said.

"I haven't been to one since Australia," Ella said. "I'm in."

"Well, Max? How 'bout it?" Fang asked me.

"Well…" I hesitated with my answer.

"Come on, Max!" Nudge begged. "You don't have to drink or anything! It'll be fun!"

"Ugh, okay, I'll go," I said. Sam and Ari slapped high fives.

"Great. The club is called Scarlett Fever," Fang told us. "It's downtown. Be ready at ten?"

"I guess," I confirmed.

"Cool. Ah, shit, time for class," Fang said, looking at the clock. It read one-oh-five. "Later, guys. If I'm late for gym again Coach'll kill me."

"Hey, I have gym next, too," I said.

"'Kay. Just follow me," Fang said.

"Okay. Bye, guys," I said to them.

"Max! Remember, the record producer wants a new song by next Saturday!" Nudge called after me as I walked to the trash can to dump my tray.

"I'll have it done," I told her.

I dumped my tray and followed Fang to where he said the gym was.

"Sorry about Ari," Fang said.

"It's okay," I replied.

There was a mildly awkward silence between us for about a minute, then Fang turned to me and said, "So…a new song?"

"Yeah," I replied. "The record company wants Fly By to put out a new album."

Fang was quiet until we got about ten paces away from the gyms.

"MARTINEZ!" I heard a male voice yell from the gyms general direction. "YOU'RE LATE, AGAIN!" The yeller came out of the gym and it was in fact the coach.

Fang facepalmed. "Sorry, Coach Jones," he apologized.

"I have half a mind to make you run fifty laps around—" Coach started, but I cut him off.

"It's my fault, Coach," I explained, putting on my innocent face. "I got lost, and Fang was helping me find my way here. I'm Max Ride."

Coach sighed in defeat. "You're lucky Ride backed you up, Martinez," he said. "But next time you're late, it's 100 laps around the football field. And I don't write tardy passes."

"Won't happen again, Coach," Fang said to Coach and walked into the boys' locker room.

"Now, you're the new girl, Max Ride?" Coach asked me.

"Yes, sir," I said, still keeping up the innocent façade. One thing I learned from middle school and high school: suck up to the coaches and they'll ask you to do favors for them and you get out of class **(A/N: Very true)**.

"Well, did you bring a set of gym clothes?" he asked.

"Uh…no, sir. Sorry," I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Come with me," he said walking straight for…

…the guys' locker room.

I hesitated and he turned around. "Coming, Ride?" he asked and I walked after him into the guys' locker room.

The first thing I saw was Fang changing into his gym clothes in a corner. My face automatically reddened seeing him shirtless. I looked at the floor and Coach took me into his office.

"Here," he said, handing me some red shorts and a gray shirt that had "ASU" on it.

"Thanks, Coach," I said, heading out of the locker room.

As soon as I left Coach's office, I bumped into Fang and fell down.

"Oh! Sorry, Max," he said, helping me up. Then he raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing in the guys' locker room?" he questioned.

I blushed. "I needed some gym clothes and Coach gave them to me in here," I explained.

"Oh. Well, hurry up and change," he said. I nodded and ran into the girls' room and changed, putting my clothes in my backpack and leaving my backpack in a locked bathroom stall. I ran into the gym and went over to Fang, who was chatting with Ari.

"Oh, look! If it isn't little Miss Goodfuck," Ari said. Fang punched his arm. "Ow! Fang! What the hell?"

"Don't call her little Miss Goodfuck," Fang told him. Then, he looked at me and I swear I saw a small blush creep onto his cheeks. I had to take advantage of that.

"What's wrong, Fang?" I asked, stepping closer and squishing my boobs together with my arms. "You're face got all red." I got up onto my tip-toes and pressed my hand to his forehead. This was fun.

"Uh…I'm…uh…fine…Max," he stuttered. Ari was trying—and failing—to hide his laughter.

I looked Fang straight in the eye, our faces barely an inch apart. "You sure?" I asked. "You feel a little…" I put the back of my hand to his cheek for effect. "…_hot_."

This made Ari, not even joking here, ROFL. I followed suit, stepping back from Fang and bursting out laughing. I had to clutch my sides to keep from exploding.

"Oh, God, Fang! You should see your face!" I managed to say between giggles. Ari was practically howling.

Fang blushed more and looked away just as Coach Jones came into the gym. Ari stopped laughing and got off the floor, obviously dreading the activities to come.

That period was hell. Hell. Jumping jacks, pushups, sit ups, then running around the track twice and REPEAT. Coach Jones needs to go back to the Air Force; they need their T.I. back. I can see why Fang was always late to that class.

—Friday, 4:29pm, seventh period History—

"Mr. Smith is so boring," I whispered to Fang.

"Well, look at it like this," Fang whispered back, "class is out in one minute. Then, Scarlett Fever at ten."

"Damn, I thought you forgot about Scarlett Fever," I said.

He gave a quick, quiet chuckle. "Never," he whispered.

"Well," I paused, "what's the worst that could happen?" I asked rhetorically.

"Hm…you get drunk and do a random one-night stand with some weird thirty-year-old man with a foot fetish?" he joked.

I laughed. "Honestly, what are you smoking and where can I get some?"

"Wouldn't that ruin your rep?" I smacked his arm lightly. He knew not to bring up my Hollywood life.

"You _sure _we only met this year?" I asked for the nth time this week.

"You keep bringing that up," he sighed.

"Well, I think that we've known each other before this week," I pouted.

_Bbrriinngg!_

"Class, make sure you have your reports ready by Tuesday," Mr. Smith yelled at our class as we were leaving the room. "It counts for 60 percent of your grade!"

"So I guess I'll see you at ten," I said to Fang.

"Yup. I'll pick you and the rest of the gang up," he told me.

"You've actually got a car big enough for seven people?" I asked, not believing he did.

"If double-buckling and sitting on the floor means everyone fits, then yeah." He smirked.

"Ha, fine. I'll see you then."

We walked to our respective cars, well me to my mom's van and him to his car which was somewhere in the parking lot. As much as I hated to say it, I was kind of excited for Scarlett Fever.

--

**A/N: Ok, well that's it for this chapter! Sorry for the hiatus!**


End file.
